The Divine Maelstrom-Ending
The Divine Maelstrom has taken place. Jon was strong enough to withstand it, and though earth's life remained, the Human Race was and is in a state of unimaginable peril. Only one remained powerful enough to slay Jon, also known as Wyrm Lord Yaketsukuyona, and her name is.... Amber. I looked around at the Surreal Realm, and the one who stood in it. "So it IS you, Amber. You ARE the one who shall live. You seek to battle me and end this??.......Have at me, then!!" I said with a nod and a guttural growl. I launched at her with my blade drawn high, aiming to slice into her chest and bleed her to death. She deftly dodged the blade, rolling to her side. I then slashed to the left; I felt my blade pierce her rather soft armor, and make a bloody wound in her skin. As this happened, she let out a loud scream. I showed no mercy, pulling the blade out and thrusting it at her. This, however, she counterstriked and stabbed me hard through the shoulder; I cried out in pain and fell backwards, my muscles tensed in anticipation. Instead, she was holding her blade gracefully, as if challenging me. I scoffed at this petty display, before kicking her hard in the chest, sending her sprawling. She got up roughly, and looked at me. I looked back with disguised hate, at the young Angel who now controlled the fate of the world. I laughed again, eager to see this young one possessed such vigor in battle. She began to swing at me again, drawing me to reality. I jumped back at the repeated strikes, and began to perform one of my own. I drew out power from my sword and Dark Heart gem as I closed my eyes and concentrated; from the blade began to flow dark energy, stretching towards Amber. "You have underestimated me for the last time, Amber. This time, there will be no heroic escape. There will be nothing you can do. I was a fool to toy with you before...But no longer! You stand before a DEMON! Or should I say...A WEAPON WITHOUT MERCY!" I screamed. The darkness closed in strongly around her, keeping her hostage. She smiled a tiny bit, much to my surprise. She then ran at me as I disintegrated the prison of darkness, and our blades met in a chance sword lock. There was a loud echo as this happened. She paused, and turned away fast enough to allow my blade to slam into the ethereal earth, making a resonating clang. I realized what she was going to attempt next; I instead dodged and put my full body force into the hilt of my weapon, bludgeoning her with the pommel of the weapon. She fell down with a groan and shriek, and attempted to crawl away. As she did, I laughed, eager to end this. Then, as I launched myself upwards to end her life by putting my blade into her heart, something I never could have predicted happened; she rolled away. She proceeded to slam her blade into me, in an uppercut fashion, sending me across the floor area, dazed and disoriented. Thunder and lighting began to crack as she ran at me. I got up and watched her, before attempting some more of my moves. I first attempted a large stab thrust manuever to try and throw her off balance, to no avail; however, I did manage to make several wounds in the Angel's body, her glowing blood drifting lazily into aether. She cried out, but remained strong. I leaned on my blade and began to speak. "Do you not want, or are you not smart enough to realize the need, to stop this folly? You are destined to death. It is set. It is fate, you imbecilic child of Light." I said halfheartedly. "Well....*Gasps*....You know.....Fate isn't set......Not in an Angel's eyes, anyway!!" She yelled back between gasps. I tried to laugh, but she cut me short as she slashed into my chest, my now broken body glowing with bloody light and being wrapped in darkness. As I tried to get up, she performed a mighty jump accompanied by a flip, landing with her blade through my chest. It felt like the blazing burns of one thousand suns; it froze like a million Arctic Circles rolled into one massive planet, and spread heavily around me. It felt unimaginably painful. My entire body felt as if something had collapsed on it; and I was still. I began to talk, breathing heavily in pain. "You...You have..........Brought me down.....Im...Impos....Impossible........No one can slay me......No one, man nor beast..." I said slowly in a groaning sigh. "Well...I am neither man nor beast." Amber replied curtly. I smiled as well I could as I fell to my knees, and my bodily form dissolved and entered the Light Blade. As I faded, so did the Surreal Realm, and Amber was able to exit, and tell the world of how she defeated the demon of the Divine Maelstrom, The Great Storm, Yaketsukuyona, or Jon, as I was called. Or so she thought... To be continued? ? Category:RP Stories